Guard Duty
by KittenSun
Summary: Kyuhyun bingung kenapa mahluk-mahluk dari 'dunia lain' begitu tertarik padanya. sebenarnya apa yang membuat dia begitu diinginkan mahluk-mahluk itu? another present from KyuMin FFn/Warning inside/GS/DLDR/I've warn you!/chapter 2 update : /rnr plisss
1. Chapter 1

**GUARD DUTY.**

**Main Cast :: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**And other support cast**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :: Fiction and Romance**

**Warning :: Kyu as Yeoja/Typo(s)/No Feel/Many other things that make this story far from perfect/Not allowed BASHING and Flame/DLDR/I've warn you!**

**Disclaimer :: all the characters are not mine. but the story is completely mine. therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.**

o0o

PROLOG

Seorang gadis tertidur menelungkup dalam tumpukan baju-baju kotor yang berserakan di sekitar ranjang king sizenya. Lantunan music rock yang di alunkan dari sebuah earphone putih sedikitpun tidak menggangu tidur lelap pemiliknya.

Kriet . . .

"Kyu? Kau di dalam?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya melangkah ke dalam kamar. Berhati-hati dalam setiap langkah yang di ambil agar sandal rumahnya tidak menginjak selimut dan benda-benda tercampakan lainnya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Omona! Apa yang telah kuperbuat di masa lalu hingga mendapatkan putri urakan sepertimu?"

Nyonya Cho menurunkan wajahnya ke dekat telinga Kyuhyun. Jemarinya menurunkan earphone yang tersampir di telinga putrinya. "Cho Kyuhyunnie!"

Duk . . .

"aissh . . . _ppaboya_!"

Nyonya Cho mengelus pelan keningnya yang tadi terantuk kepala Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terduduk di atas ranjang dan mengerjapakan matanya bingung.

"Eomma? Apa yang eomma lakukan di kamarku?"

Kening Kyuhyun di sentil jemari lentik ibunya.

"Cepat mandi dan antarkan ini!"

Cuping hidung Kyuhyun mengembang, mengendus aroma coklat kental yang mengual dari dalam _Tupperware _ di hadapan wajahnya. Hampir saja _chocolate cake_ itu berpindah tempat ke dalam perutnya andai saja nyonya Cho tidak melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada putrinya.

"_Arraseo._ Ini untuk _Harabeoji_ kan?"

"_Ne._ cepat mandi!"

"_Shireo_." Kyuhyun merebut _Tupperware_ dari gengaman Ibunya dan melangkah santai keluar kamar. "Ini kan masih siang, kenapa harus repot-repot mandi?"

"Setidaknya rapikan dulu rambutmu!"

Kalimat terakhir dari Ibunya tidak sempat di dengar Kyuhyun karena gadis itu telah sampai di garasi depan rumahnya. Kyuhyun meletakan _tupperware _di ranjang sepedanya. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil untuk meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku akibat aktifitas tidur siangnya.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai mengayuh sepeda di jalan sepi sekitar konpleks rumahnya. Bibir pink alaminya bergerak tanpa suara mengikuti alunan _music_ ballad dari earphonenya.

_"Aninde naneun aninde jeongmal igeon mari andoeneunde _

_Babeul meogeodo jami deul ttaedo michyeonneunji geudaeman boyeoyo_

_Eonjena nareul jongil namaneul mossalgehae miwonneunde_

_Eotteoke naega eotteoke geudael saranghage dwaenneunji isanghajyo_

_Nae maeumeun geudaereul deutjyo meoributeo bal kkeutkkaji_

_Chingudeul nareul nollyeodo nae gaseumeun modu geudaeman deullyeoyo_

_Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo_

_Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongwonhi_

_I love you (Love you) Love you_

_Love you (Love you) Love you yeah"_

15 menit sudah Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya, dirinya kini telah sampai di tikungan sepi dekat pom bensin yang telah diterlantarkan pemiliknya. Ekor matanya menangkap suatu gerakan dari pinggir jalan.

"_Aigo_! AWAS!"

Kyuhyun membanting setir demi menghindari seekor kucing hitam yang menyebrang di depannya. Kendali pada sepedanya hilang hingga Kyuhyun yakin dirinya akan jatuh ke aspal di bawahnya.

Bruk …

Dirinya memejamkan mata rapat saat gravitasi bumi menarik tubuhnya, namun tidak dirasakan kesakitan mendera. Kyuhyun tidak berniat membuka matanya andai poni yang menutupi dahinya tidak terus-menerus ditiup angin yang terasa hangat di kulit wajahnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan fokusnya.

"KYA!"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, menghindari tatapan intens dari bola mata kecoklatan yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"_Are you ok miss?_"

"Oh, bisa menyingkir dari 'atas'ku?"

"_Yes I can_." _Namja_ itu beralih ke samping Kyuhyun.

"Di mana aku?"

Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya kini tengah duduk di tanah berumput. Tempat yang Kyuhyun yakini belum pernah di datanginya.

"Dimana aku?"

"_Ne._"

Mata rubah sang _namja_ menyapu seluruh lahan yang tersaji dalam pandangannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya tempat ini lah yang pertama kali terlintas di benakku saat membawamu."

Kyuhyun mengamati tubuh namja yang terbaring di sampingnya dengan kedua lengan di kepalanya. Kulit putih susunya di balut kaus putih dan _cardigant_ berwarna senada dan _skiny_ _jeans _selutut berwarna _peach _lembut. Keraguan timbul di hati Kyuhyun setelah mengamati paras rupawannya.

"Kau~ laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Aku," telunjuk mungilnya mengarah pada dadanya sendiri. "saat ini sedang memerankan scenario sebagai laki-laki walaupun sebenarnya tercipta sebagai umat tanpa jenis kelamin"

"Maksudmu?" gurat-gurat kebingungan terlukis di kening Kyuhyun.

"Aku adalah roh lembut yang tercipta dari cahaya dan di utus pada seorang umat manusia untuk menjaganya. _Jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida. I'am u're guardian angle_."

Jemari Sungmin menelusup di antara sela jari Kyuhyun. Mengalirkan perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

TBC

A/n :

Huaaa…mian buat yg nunggu Rain beat against the arid land, Sun malah update fict lain

Habis pas Sun baca lagi ternyata FF itu bnyk sekali typo nya

Jadi sun mau edit dulu biar enak bacanya… sebagai gantinya Sun lempar (?) FF Sun yg segenre sama yang itu

Oh ya, FF ini udah pernah di publish di fb Sun. tapi karena ada satu orang yg keberatan dgn switch-nya Kyu, Sun jadi gk minat ngelanjutin FF ini walaupun peminatnya lumayan banyak. Sun ngerti gimana rasanya biasnya di switch jd yeoja

Hey! Sun juga ngerasain yg sama waktu di paksa baca GS KyuMin dg Min jadi yeoja.

Tapi karena tadi malam Sun dapet ilham buat ending ini FF Sun jadi pengen lanjutin FF ini dan publish di SP

Walaupun begitu seandainya d sini ada yg keberatan lagi dg posisi Kyu sebagai yeoja mungkin Sun akan menyerah untuk FF ini

Jadi review ne jika mau di lanjut


	2. Dark Red

CHAPTER 1 :: DARK RED

"Jangan pegang pinggangku! Nanti seragamku kusut."

"Pelit," Sungmin mencibir dengan suara pelan di belakang, "kau lambat sekali."

Ciiiiit . . . .

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengerem sepedahnya membuat kepala Sungmin menubruk punggungnya.

"Turun!"

"_Shireo!_" Sungmin menempelkan dahinya di punggung Kyuhyun dan menggeleng kencang.

"_Neo!_ Bisanya hanya berbicara tanpa melakukan tindakan apapun. Bisa-bisa setiap hari aku akan terlambat datang ke sekolah kalau kau terus saja menumpang seperti ini."

"Kayuh sepedahmu! Jika nona tidak mau datang terlambat ke sekolah."

Kembali kaki jenjangnya bergerak walau dengan perlahan karna membawa beban ekstra dari jok penumpang.

"Kenapa tidak membawaku pergi dengan cara yang tidak biasa? Terbang misalnya. Lebih efisien dan tidak memerlukan banyak tenaga."

"Karena aku pelindungmu, ingat! Bukan pelayan apalagi alat transportasimu."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi sendiri dan menungguku di sekolah, bisa kan?"

Wusssssss . . . .

Angin yang terasa dingin di kulit Kyuhyun berhembus kencang membuat bunga-bunga dari pohon _cherry_ berguguran. Refleks Kyuhyun menghentikan laju sepedahnya.

"Sungmin?"

"…"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Menghilang lagi."

GUARD DUTY

**Pairing :: KyuMin**

**And other cast**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :; Romance, Fantasy**

**Warning :: My first genderswich !**

**Kyuhyun as yeoja**

**Summary :: **

**Disclaimer :: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling memiliki XD**

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Sudah ku putuskan,"

Sungmin duduk di jendela yang terbuka di samping tempat dudukku. Tidak perlu meladeni pembicaraannya. Kumpulan so'al matematika dalam selembar kertas yang kupegang menuntut untuk segera dipecahkan.

"Aku akan menghilangkan tabir yang menghalangi pandangan manusia agar mereka bisa melihat wujud fanaku," Sungmin turun dari atas jendela dan duduk di mejaku. "setelah istirahat makan siang nanti aku akan masuk ke sekolah ini sebagai murid sesuai kehendak tuhan."

"_MWO!_"

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_! Anda bisa berdiri di koridor keras jika anda tidak mampu mengontrol volume suara anda!"

"_Joseonghamnida Seonsaengnim._"

Uh! Lagi-lagi di marahi _Seonsaengnim_ karna tiba-tiba berteriak didalam remajaku yang indah hancur sudah karena kehadirannya. Malaikat pelindung apanya? Membantuku untuk merubah pikiran _Eomma_ agar membelikanku PSP keluaran terbaru saja tidak mau.

"Simpan lembar jawaban di atas meja dan bawa so'alnya ke depan! Silahkan tinggalkan kelas karena jam istirahat telah di mulai."

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama segera kulangkahkan kaki ke depan kelas untuk menyerahkan so'al kepada Soobin _Seonsaengnim_. Tidak peduli kini lembar jawabanku tengah di kerubungi murid-murid lain yang tidak sempat menyelesaikan so'alnya sampai batas waktu yang telah ditentukan. Baru aku menyadari saat langkah panjang yang ku ambil telah membawaku sampai kedepan perpustakaan.

"Kenapa aku tidak meminta Sungmin untuk mengikutiku?"

Dengan enggan kubalikkan tubuhku.

Plop!

"Mencariku?"

"Hua!

Bruk. . . . bokong indahku mencium lantai marmerdi bawah. Dengan wajah _innocent_ 'tak berdosa Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik pinggangku sampai tubuhku kembali berdiri tegak.

"Suka sekali muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapanku. Terobsesi membuatku mati muda karna serangan jantung ya?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab karena dirinya tengah sibuk menepuk-nepuk rok sekolahku yang kotor akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk bersekolah bersamaku dan menampakan wujudmu pada orang lain. Kau bilang hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu."

"Aku tidak bisa menolak kehendak tuhan. Keputusannya adalah hukum bagiku."

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kesini? Bukannya dunia bukanlah tempat yang pantas untuk malaikat sepertimu?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "Untuk melindungimu."

"Tapi~ melindungiku dari apa?

Sebuah pulpen menggelinding ke dekat sepatu kets yang Sungmin kenakan.

"Kyuhyun kau~ berbicara dengan siapa?"

Kulihat Siwon-_sunbae_ tengah berdiri di dekat pintu perpustakaan dengan beberapa map dan buku tebal ditangannya. Oh! Aku selalu lupa bahwa hanya akulah yang bisa melihat wujud Sungmin.

"Siwon-_sunbae_, aku. . . hanya~ sedikit pusing setelah mengerjakan so'al metematika."

Jemariku memilin ujung kemeja untuk menghilangkan gugup. Memalukan. Sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun –juara pertama olimpiade matematika tingkat SMA se-Korea- menderita sakit kepala setelah mengerjakan so'al matematika?

"_Gwaenchanayo_? Mau ku antar ke UKS?"

Gurat-gurat kekhawatiran terpeta di wajah tampannya. Sungguh diluar dugaan. ku kira cengiran konyol yang menampakan lesung pipit di bawah bibirnyalah yang akan muncul.

"_Gwaenchana._"

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne._"

Sunyi mengambil alih. Di antara kami berdua tidak ada yang berinisiatif membuka topik pembicaraan baru. Pandanganku hanya terfokus pada sepatu Sungmin sampai akhirnya bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat berdering.

"Tidak masuk ke kelas?"

"Oh! _Ne_. selamat tinggal."

"Hmm . . . . Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali."

Setelah membunggkukan badan pada Siwon-_sunbae _aku segera berlari menuju kelasku. Koridor kelas telah sepi karena jam pelajaran telah dimulai 5 menit yang lalu. Tidak biasanya pintu kelas dibiarkan terbuka oleh Eunsoo _Seonsaengnim_. Kuatur dulu nafasku sebelum masuk ke kelas.

"_Jikjange neujeoseo joesonghamnida_." Maaf saya terlambat datang.

"_Annyeonghaseyo! Jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Ban gapseumnida!"_

"_MWO!_"

Sungmin berdiri disamping Eunsoo _Seonsaengnim_ dengan memakai seragam sekolah dan tas selempang hitam. Kancing kemeja teratasnya yang terlihat pas dibiarkan terbuka dengan dasi yang diikat sembarang. Jasnya tidak di kancingkan sehingga memperlihatkan bagian perutnya yang rata. Bukannya tadi dia berjalan di belakangku?

"Silahkan duduk Kyuhyun-_ssh_i!"

"Ah! _Ne. gomapseumnida Seonsaengnim_."

Aku berjalan menunduk membiarkan poni menutupi sebagaian wajahku yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Kenapa pipiku merona seperti ini?

"Sungmin-_sshi,_ anda bisa duduk di samping Kibum-_sshi_."

"_Ne. gomapseumnida_ _Seonsaengnim_."

Sungmin melangkah ke meja yang di tunjukkan _Seonsaengnim_. Dia menjabat tangan Kibum dan memperkenalkan diri sebelum duduk di kursinya yang berada di deretan yang sama denganku. Hanya dipisahkan Hyerin yang duduk disebelahku dan gang sempit yang memberi jarak antara mejaku dan mejanya. Terlalu jauh. Aku ingin menyentuhnya.

"Buka halaman 86!"

Sepanjang pelajaran aku hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ekspresi. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh dikeningnya.

"Hyerin-_ah_! Apa ACnya mati?"

Hyerin meraih ranselnya dan memeluknya, "Ini dingin sekali Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Benar. Terlalu dingin untuk merasa kepanasan. Kupandangi lagi Sungmin yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Mataku membulat melihat perubahan dalam diri Sungmin. Cahaya putih kebiruan yang menyilaukan memancar dari tubuh Sungmin. Semakin kuat intensitas cahaya yang muncul udara disekitar kelas semakin dingin. Kegelapan tiba-tiba menyergap keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Apa tidak ada yang menyadarinya selain aku? Semuanya masih normal. Hyerin masih memeluk ranselnya dan menatap lurus kedepan pada Eunsso _Seonsaengnim_ yang sedang menjelaskan.

"Min?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab namun tubunhya mulai bereaksi. Bola matanya bergerak ke arah meja guru di sudut ruangan. Penasaran ku ikuti arah pandangannya dan seketika itu juga tubuhku menjadi kaku. Di pojok ruangan itu berdiri mahluk berjubah hitam dengan kerudung yang menutupi sampai ke bawah matanya. Walau dalam kegelapan taring yang muncul di sudut bibirnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas karna cahaya merah terang berpendar dari tubuhnya.

"_Lucifer_, suatu kesalahan fatal karena menunjukan wujud aslimu di dunia."

Kaki Sungmin melangkah perlahan kea rah mahluk itu. _Lucifer _katanya?, apa dia mahluk seperti Sungmin?

"Tuhanmu memberikanku kekuasaan untuk kemanapun dan mencari pengikut sesuai kehendakku. Salahkah aku merasa bosan berada di tempat pendurhaka di siksa?"

Suara _Lucifer _begitu dingin dan dalam membuat rambut di tengkukku meremang.

"Aku tahu, tidak ada satu mahlukpun di bumi dan langit yang menginginkan tempat tinggal yang gelap dan penuh api berkobar di dalamnya. Disini tidak ada pengikutmu, pergilah!"

_Lucifer_ menghunuskan tongkatnya yang seperti garpu kedepan dan tertawa. Tawa sengau yang menyeramkan.

"Aku menginginkan dia!"

Sungmin berbalik menghunuskan pedang yang muncul secara ajaib dalam genggamannya kedepan, "Dia bersamaku!"

"Kau! _Angel_ rendahan menantangku bertarung?"

"Sudah kehendak Tuhan."

Kedua tubuh itu bersamaan meloncat kedepan dan selanjutnya yang kulihat hanyalah cahaya putih dan merah yang saling beradu dengan kecepatan yang sulit ditangkap mata manusiaku. Lututku gemetar. Aku hanya bisa melihat kedua cahaya itu memantul ke dinding-dinding ruangan sembari mencengkram sisi kursi kuat.

"Kesalahnmu membuat Tuhan menghendaki kemusnahanmu!"

Keduanya akhirnya kembali ke pojok ruangan dengan tangan Sungmin yang mencengkram erat jubah _Lucifer_. Kaki _Lucifer _tidak menginjak lantai lagi karna tubuhnya diangkat sampai melewati tinggi Sungmin sendiri.

"Ayah dan Kakek buyutku akan melanjutkan perjuangan cucunya yang musnah di tangan _Angle_ rendahan sepertimu!"

Sungmin mengangkat pedangnya dan dengan cepat memenggal kepala _Lucifer_. Kepala itu terlepas dari tubuhnya dan menggelinding ke meja guru. Bisa kulihat tanduk yang muncul dari helaian rambut merahnya dan pupil matanya yang berwarna serupa.

"ARGHHH!"

Bersamaan dengan jerit ketakutan yang meluncur dari kerongkonganku semuanya kembali terang. Kegelapan menghilang secepat kemunculannya.

**-End of POV- **

oooo))((oooo

"Yang tadi itu apa?"

Pipi Kyuhyun bersandar di punggung Sungmin yang memandang keluar jendela kamar. Jemari Sungmin bergerak, membelai helaian rambut yang disepuh kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun.

"_Lucifer._"

"Jadi, kau melindungiku dari dia?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Dia menginginkanku? Kenapa?"

"Tuhan tidak memberikan pengetahuan akan hal tabu seperti itu. Tapi," Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar, ragu untuk melanjutkan. "yang kurasakan adalah auramu berbeda dari manusia lain."

"Aura? Apa itu?"

"Energi yang dikeluarkan roh. Setiap ciptaan Tuhan memiliki aura yang berbeda. Kami para malaikat memiliki aura berwarna putih kebiruan. _Lucifer_ berwarna merah terang dan manusia berwarna kuning keemasaan secerah matahari terbit. Tetapi yang kulihat dan kurasakan padamu berbeda. Kau –cho Kyuhyun- seorang manusia yang memiliki aura yang serupa dengan _Lucifer_. Bahkan setelah kedatanganku auramu semakin pekat hampir menjadi hitam. Menyamai aura yang menguar dari tubuh _Lucifer_ yang duduk di singgasana dalam neraka."

Bisa dirasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Namaun Kyuhyun tidak juga melepaskan kungkungan lengannya dipinggang Sungmin. Wajahnya semakin tenggelam dalam tengkuk Sungmin.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengetahui rahasia langit yang tidak dikehendakan kepadaku. Hanya satu yang kutahu. Auramu yang berbeda membuat para _Lucifer_ berlomba untuk menjadi yang pertama menyeretmu kedalam panasnya api neraka."

"jadi~ 'dia' tidak hanya satu?"

Sungmin melepaskan kungkungan lengan dipinggangnya dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. "_Ne_, untuk itulah aku berad disini. Melindungimu dari kegelapan yang kau ciptakan sendiri."

Kedua sudut bibir Sungmin melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum manis menenangkan. Membuat jemari Kyuhyun bergerak tanpa sadar ke wjah Sungmin.

"Bibirmu terluka."

"Tentu saja. Karena aku berada dalam tubuh fana yang bisa hancur dan terluka."

"akan kusembuhkan!"

Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat ke wajah Sungmin dan mengecup sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

,

.

A/n : wew mian lama update..thanks buat r4eview nya… sangat berharga walaupun tetep ada yg gk suka *pundung di pojokan*

Sun sebenarnya ingin berbicara banyak tapi saying waktu Sun terbatas, ini juga Alhamdulillah bias update sekarang. Yang Rain Beat Against The Arid Land ditunggu ya, sun bener-bener lagi kepepet jadi gak sempet nyari file nya…..

Semoga chapter depan bias update cepet

Sun sayang dari Sun …. Mmmuah!

Review ne


End file.
